TroubleWithBoysInBlue
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Dean didn’t mean to get arrested, nor did he intend to meet a strange boy at the police station rambling about mortals. One-Shot.


**A/N: It's currently 11:45 pm, a school night, and I came up with an amazing idea. So, on a whim, here's a one shot that I thought would be pretty dang funny if you ask me. Slight cussing since Dean is present XD**

**Trouble With Boys in Blue**

Dean tried not to sigh too loudly when he was cuffed to the chair beneath him. He was beyond frustrated that the damned demon escaped, and he got arrested for carrying a gun and firing it in the streets of New York.

Okay, so maybe not his _best_ idea.

Nonetheless, here he was, cuffed to a wooden chair with people next to him, ranging from crackheads to thugs to-

A boy no older than twenty was slammed into the seat next to him, cuffed wrists _and_ ankles being attached to the chair. "Listen, you got it all wrong! I didn't-"

"Shut it kid. Everything you say and do will be used against you." The cop briskly walked away, leaving the teenager huffing in annoyance (in a very similar fashion to the hunter sitting next to him).

Dean rose an eyebrow when the kid muttered something about mortals. It didn't take long for the raven haired teen to notice the man staring at him with a questioning expression worn on his face. Sea green eyes met hazel-green. "What're you staring at?" The kid's accent was thick; he was definitely a New Yorker.

Dean scoffed. "No reason. Just curious why a kid so young is in here. What'd ya do?"

The teenager scoffed. "Not saying." It was silent for a moment, the only noise being heard was the background noise from the police station and the boy's cuffs rattling around his ankle from his leg fidgeting. "Why're you here? You're not from around here."

Dean stared into the boy's oceany pools of irises, keeping a straight face. "Not saying." The boy's brows creased, a frown marring his face.

"If I tell you what I did, then you tell me what you did. Deal?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, why not. I don't have anything better to do."

The raven haired boy nodded. It was silent as they stared at one another before the teen spoke again. "So, you gonna go or am I?"

"Ladies first."

The teen glared before sighing. "You won't believe me (mortals never do)," he muttered to himself even though Dean heard it, "but I was arrested for decapitating an empousa in Central Park. Your turn."

Dean blinked before a grin spread across his face. "Nice. I was arrested for trying to shoot an escaping demon in the streets of New York. The damned bugger got away, too..."

This time the boy blinked a few times before a shit eating grin was splayed widely upon his tan face. "That's awesome. The name's Percy Jackson. I'd shake your hand but uh, I'm all tied up at the moment." He shook his arms for emphasis. "You?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester. So tell me kid, what's an empousa? You a Hunter?"

The kid- Percy, Dean reminded himself, scoffed. "Yeah, real shits to deal with if you ask me. You don't wanna have to meet one. Ever. Obnoxious." He shuddered. "And why in the name of Hades would I wanna be a Hunter? I'd be skewered alive and castrated!" Dean blinked at the boy's aggression, and was about to question him more when the same cop from before removed the cuffs around the kid's ankles and dragged him into a room.

It didn't take long. Maybe all of twenty minutes, and Percy was calmly walking through the precinct like he owned the place. The cop from before looked dazed and confused, but that was it. Dean stared at the teenager with wide eyes. Percy smiled, winked and gave Dean a finger gun before walking out of the building.

Damn, Dean was gonna find that kid once Sammy busted him outta this joint.

**Line skip...**

A few days later, and the Winchester's has found the demon and exorcised it. They had done some research in hopes of finding this Percy kid, but they didn't find anything. There were some old news articles but they were blurry and painful to look at for some reason, so the brothers gave up the search.

Deciding a good meal was required before they move on, the duo stopped at a small diner called Sally's Books Goods. Sam wanted to go for the books, while Dean was craving a good heavy meal. Sam walked to the library half of the restaurant, Dean sitting at a small table in the corner.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" Dean was staring intently at the menu, slightly confused.

"Yeah, why is most of the food blue-"

Percy was oblivious to Dean staring intently at him. The raven haired waiter, dressed in a simple blue T-shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops, finally looked up from his tiny blue notebook in his hand. He blinked a few times before smiling broadly. "Hey! Dean, right? You got outta the Po-Po's too? That's awesome dude! How'd ya do it?" Percy sat across from the older man, hardly noticing Dean's baffled look.

"Uh, I could ask you the same, Percy. What're you doing here? How'd you get outta there so easily? And why's all the food here blue?"

Percy blinked. "In order: I work here. I used my awesome negotiating skills, and my mom and I have a tradition with blue food. She's a great cook but loves writing, so she made a diner and a book store into one. Pretty nifty, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dean looked at Percy, gently fingering the small knife in his pocket. Despite how young Percy looked, Dean could tell the teen was well trained. The boy was gripping the cheap golden ink ball point pen in his hand tightly, ready to stab the Winchester with the simplistic item. Dean was ready for a fight; this boy was different.

"Let's keep things simple: who or what are you? You're not a normal human kid, that's for sure."

The boy stiffened, the pen in his hand being squeezed so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean rose an eyebrow at Percy. "But your reason for being in the police station was just as crazy as mine. Tell me what you are. I've killed before. I have no problem doing it again."

"I'm human." A glare was flashed towards Percy. The raven haired teen sighed. "Partly." A knife point was placed through his pant leg and was just poking the skin enough to draw blood. Percy didn't react.

"I'm gonna ask again. What. Are. You." The knife drew a little more blood.

Percy glared. "I could ask you the same. What kind of mortal stabs a waiter who's just trying to do his job? I don't care if you've killed before. I've had to kill too. Obviously we both have jobs to do, and I have to do mine. If you'll excuse me." Percy went to move, but the knife ripped his pants open from his knee cap up to the middle of his thigh.

"Answers. Now."

Percy turned towards Dean, a very dangerous wolf glare placed upon the waiter's face. Dean tried not to flinch. "You're in morning situation to demand answers. All you need to know is that I'm half human. That should be good enough for you."

"You said you've killed."

"Yeah. Monsters and other of my kind. Your point?"

Dean rose an eyebrow. "So you've never killed a human before?"

"Not a full mortal, no."

The knife was slowly drawn back and placed in the hunter's pocket. "Why do you keep referring to me as a mortal? Sit down and talk to me kid. If you don't give me a valid reason not to kill you then I'm gonna have to hunt you down."

Percy sat down across from Dean. He twiddled idly with the closed ballpoint pen. "Fine then. We'll do what we did earlier: tell me who or what you are and I'll do the same. Deal?" Percy stuck his hand out, and Dean wearily shook it. "Since I had to start last time, you get to start this time. What are you?"

"A Hunter. My turn." Percy glared but didn't say anything. "What're you?"

"Demigod." Dean was about to question the boy more but Percy put a hand up. "Hey, you ask something then I do. We're both being vague so I wanna know what exactly a Hunter is. As far as I can tell you're not a regular hunter and you're _definitely _not a Hunter of Artemis."

Dean glared half heartedly. "Rude. I'm sure I'd be a great Hunter of Artemis." Percy snickered. "What the hell, kid? Am I not good enough to be one?"

"No. It's just that... you're a _male_." Percy said it so sarcastically that Dean felt like he'd been slapped.

"So what?"

"_So_, the Hunters of Artemis are _female_ immortals. They despise males. Trust me, they've castrated too many to count." Both males shivered. "So what's a Hunter?"

"We hunt things that go bump in the night. Anything from demons to leviathans to ghosts to vampires and so forth. So who's your patron? You gotta make sacrifices or some shit to them?"

"My patron? You mean my godly parent?" Dean nodded. "Well, my dad's Poseidon, and I sacrifice some of my meals to him everyday, but that's it. I don't do anything crazy." Percy mentally slapped himself for that last sentence. Definitely _not _true.

"So you _don't _sacrifice humans to your god?"

Percy looked mortified. "Of course not! That tradition died out a few hundred years ago, buddy. You got anymore questions or can I get back to work?"

"Wait, you seriously don't have anymore questions for me? You're just gonna believe me?" Dean stared at Percy in shock as the waiter got up, flipping his notebook open and removing the cap of his pen so fast Dean barely saw it.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I've dealt with some pretty interesting stuff before, so I don't see a reason to _not_ believe you." Dean looked back down at his menu, and Percy smiled. "I'd suggest a blue cream soda, cheeseburger, and some of my mom's famous blue cookies."

"Can I get that and a slice of blueberry pie?" Percy nodded.

"Coming right up."

Sam came and sat down a few minutes later, a book by Sally Blofis opened in his hands. "This lady's got some serious skills. Never heard of her books before, but they're really good." Sam looked up. "You already order?"

Dean was staring at the kitchen, openly gaping at the beautiful blonde haired beauty that had walked right into the building and behind the counter. His mouth turned into a sly grin when Percy saw her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and passionately kissed her.

"Dean?"

"Huh?" Sam repeated his question. "Oh, yeah. I'll have Percy get you something. Hey Percy!"

The demigod looked up, smiling at Dean. "One sec Dean!"

Sam just stared at Dean incredulously. "Dean, didn't you say the kid we were after was named Percy?" The older of the two nodded. "Then why are you suddenly chummy with him?"

Dean shrugged, a small smile forming on his lips. "He seems like a shockingly good kid. I think we should talk to him for a little longer but I don't think he's a threat."

Sam nodded, though the look on his face said he was still unsure of the situation. It didn't take long for Percy to bring out Dean and Sam's food (Sam had ordered a salad before Percy returned to who could only be his girlfriend). Percy had told the brothers that if they wished to stay and chat for longer then they could. He even introduced them to Annabeth, the pretty blonde girl, as well as Sally Blofis, his mother as well as the owner of the shop and the books Sam had become invested in. The brothers were invited to dinner that night, and Dean agreed rather quickly. Sam had rolled his eyes but agreed as well.

That night the duo found themselves in front of a simple apartment complex. It was a run down brick building, the fire escape ladders rusting and unsafe to use.

Percy opened the door, a smile adourning his face. "Glad you could make it! Come on in." The Winchesters walked in, smiling at the one year old bouncing in her crib and the man that was jiggling his keys in front of her. "Paul, these are the guys I was telling you about. They're Hunters, nice guys." Percy led them down the hallway, stopping in front of the kitchen first. "Mom, Sam and Dean are here. We're gonna go back to my room until dinner's ready."

"Okay, Percy. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Percy led the brothers back to his room, flopping onto his bed. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some grey sweats, his hair a mess like it always was. "Ask me your questions. I know the tall one doesn't trust me." He lazily waved his hand towards Sam, his other hand idly twirling the pen from before.

"Okay then, demigod. Who've you killed?"

Percy groaned in annoyance. "I already answered this question. Monsters and other demigods." He grimaced.

"Why would you kill your own kind?" Sam seemed genuinely curious.

"Wars."

"_Wars?_ As in _multiple_ wars?" Dean seemed shocked. "How old are you, kid?"

"Just turned eighteen a few weeks ago. And yeah, _wars_. First one was when I was sixteen, second one just finished a little over a year ago." The teen before them suddenly seemed much older than he actually was.

Dean sat down next to Percy while Sam leaned against the wall. "If you don't mind, what we're the wars about?"

Percy gave Dean a blank stare. "You wanna know everything?" Dean hesitantly nodded. "Fine. I learned my heritage when I was twelve. It started at the museum not too far from here..."

The two brothers became entranced by Percy's adventures, and couldn't help but sympathize with him. He wasn't a Hunter like them, but he went through just as much if not more than what the brothers went through. They all saved the world, but mortals didn't know. They were still oblivious, and would hopefully stay that way.

"-and then my friend sacrificed himself to put the Earth Primordial back to sleep. Leo came back with Calypso not too long after that, but he made a lot of campers angry. We lined up to punch him." Percy chuckled. "And that's pretty much it. I came home, my mom almost choked me to death for being gone and getting a tattoo, and I got a little sister as well as a job. It's temporary, mind you. I'm going to become a marine biologist. Anyways, that's it. Questions?"

"Yeah, your sword. You said it was made of Celestial Bronze. Can I see it?" Sam pushed off the wall when Percy nodded, holding out his pen.

"Here's Riptide. Make sure it's pointing away from you." Sam nodded before uncapping the pen. The sword sprung to life, startling the tall man. Percy laughed before grabbing the sword and capping it. Percy went to his closet, removing a small dagger from underneath a pile of jeans. "Here's a celestial bronze knife. If you ever need it." He also removes a small bag from his drawer, smiling. "There's maybe ten or so drachmas in here. I can show you how to IM me if you ever need to. Follow me."

The Winchesters followed Percy to the bathroom, and he waved his hand to create a layer of mist. He tossed a drachma in, reciting "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth Chase, Olympus." The mist shimmered, and Percy absently commented before his girlfriend appeared. "Glad you two can see through the Mist. Makes everything easier." Annabeth Chase appeared, and had a quick talk with Percy about strangers and knives. Percy ended the call pretty quickly after that, and the boys all went to eat some spaghetti with the Blofis family.

By the end of dinner, Percy had a notebook full of notes on what the brothers had hunted. Should he ever encounter something, the Winchesters were only a call away. Percy gave them his number as well, saying something about Leo being able to block his scent with the blue phone. With a few kind words, notes, and weapons exchanged, the brothers left, promising the Son of Poseidon that they'd stop by the next time they were in the Big Apple.

"Told you he was a good kid, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They were pretty nice."

With that, the Winchester brothers left, New York, a new alliance with the Greek demigods and their leader backing them.

**A/N: I know it's rushed and not that great, and I would've taken more time, but it's currently 10:09 am, and I have a psychology class to deal with. I also just recieved news that my grandpa isn't doing too good, so I've been pretty stressed about that today. Anyways, I hope you liked this one shot! Let me know if you want another chapter!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
